


Chuck VS The Number 24

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck VS Alternate Universes [3]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jock Casey, John and Sarah are siblings, M/M, Nerd Chuck, starts with them in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Freshman Chuck meets the new girl Sarah and her very hot brother Casey who is a senior.They reunite at Chuck and Sarah's ten-year reunion





	1. 1

Chuck remembers the first day he met Sarah Casey and her brother John, she was the only other person studying in the bleachers during the schools first football game of the season. After Chuck’s mom left his dad moved them to Steele Texas, Go Knights. He was going into his freshman year and as a nerd in football country he didn't make friends easily, unlike Ellie who was a Junior dating a senior named Devon, but everyone called him Captain Awesome because he was on every sports team the school had and was awesome at all of them. She had joined the cheerleading team and begged Chuck to come see her cheer, and he just couldn't say no to her and she knew it.  
He looked around the bleachers trying to find his one and only friend Morgan Grimes who he met when they both came up with excuses to skip gym class on the first day, now they play video games together most nights and all weekend long. That’s when he saw the pretty blonde who was more interested in her school work than the game, so he went to introduce himself.  
“Excuse me, can I sit here?”  
“Sure, but don’t talk to me I’m trying to study”  
He looked over at her notes “I have that class, that’s last weeks assignment, never seen you in class before"  
“I just moved here, I start Monday. I'm trying to catch up, dad made me come to this stupid game because my brother is playing and my dad wanted to act like he cared but he never showed up”  
“I’m sorry, I feel your pain, my sister is a cheerleader and dragged me here because our dad was too busy to come”  
“Yay for siblings and absent fathers”  
“If you want I can help, I have an A in that class, I’m Chuck by the way”  
“People actually name their kids Chuck?”  
“It's short for Charles”  
“Interesting, I’m Sarah it's not short for anything”  
By the end of the game, Chuck had helped Sarah with everything he could, they chatted about life with older siblings and moving to a new state, and having shitty parents.  
“Sarah, come on, I want to go home”  
“Of course you do” She rolled her eyes “Chuck this is John, my lovely older brother”  
“Hi” Chuck forgot how to breath for a minute when he looked into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.  
“Glad you found another geek to hang out with”  
"So you're not going to the party?" Chuck tried to not stare at the man in the number 24 jersey who just confirmed he is not straight.  
"I don't do parties" he growled and Chuck felt his knees go weak, he was doomed.  
“See you in class tomorrow Chuck”  
“Bye Sarah”

 

Chuck spend every Friday night going to all the football games, he told Ellie it was to support her and hang out with Sarah who went to every game to support her brother. He liked hanging out with Sarah, and Morgan even came to a few but the real reason was to stare at the number 24 as much as he could get away with. He may have even made shirts with Sarah for home-coming that had a giant 24 on the front. You know to support his best friends brother, if anyone asked.  
And even though Chuck spent a lot of time over at the Casey house having dinner with them when Ellie was out with Devon, there wasn't much of a relationship between him and Casey, no matter how hard he tried, most of the time all he got was a hi"  
Then one night as Chuck was closing up the library (He got a job there just so he could buy new video games) he found Casey asleep at one of the tables.  
“Excuse me” He tapped the desk a few times but there was no response so he tapped him on the arm, his very muscle arm that Chuck would probably think about later when he was alone in bed.  
“What the fuck” he shot up  
“Sorry John, the library is closing and you were asleep”  
“Chuck what the hell”  
“Sorry”  
Casey looked down at his notebook “Dammit”  
“Is everything okay?”  
“If I don’t pass this stupid test I won't be able to play the homecoming game”  
“I can help”  
“You’re a freshman”  
“I have a 4.0 GPA and I’m acing all my advanced classes, let me take your book home and you can meet me here tomorrow night and I’ll help you”  
"Are you sure?"  
"I study for fun"  
"Nerd" He handed Chuck the book, “And call me Casey”  
"Nerd and proud" Chuck smirked, then kicked himself when Casey didn't react.  
After that night Chuck and Casey spend at least three nights a week studying, sometimes at the diner where they shared a plate of fries, sometimes at dinner with Sarah and sometimes Chuck would sneak over to help him during his shift at the library, but Chuck's favorite was after football practice on Thursdays when Casey would come out of the locker room with wet hair and his shirt clinging to him in all the right places.

Then things changed. It was the last game of the season, Chuck was walking to get him, Sarah and Morgan some snacks when he got distracted by Casey doing his stretches on the field and ran right into Bryce Larkin, the most popular kid in school, who also happens to be the biggest jerk Chuck has ever met.  
“I’m sorry Bryce”  
“Hey Chuckie”  
“It’s just Chuck”  
“You enjoying the view? You like watching the guys stretch and tackle each other, bet you wish you could watch them shower after the game” He shoved Chuck “What would your boyfriend Morgan think if he knew you were ogling the football players”  
“You're an asshole”  
“What did you just say to me” Bryce grabbed the front of Chuck’s shirt pulling him closer.  
Chuck doesn't remember what happened after that except his face, head and ribs hurt really bad and when he opened his eyes Casey’s face very close to his. “Is this a dream?”  
“Do you dream about me often Bartowski?” Casey laughed.  
“My head hurts”  
He was later told that Bryce punch him then threw him to the ground where he hit his head on the edge of the bleachers and then kicked him in the ribs before Casey ran off the field and tackled Bryce.

He thought he was hallucinating when Casey walked into his hospital room “Hey” Casey said kind of shyly.  
“I was told you were knight in shining armor, pun intended”  
“I just wanted you to know that Larkin is being sent to a private school so you won't have to worry about him”  
“Morgan will be happy to know that he won't be stuffed in his locker anymore”  
“I might just have to shove him in there a few times for nostalgic reasons of course” Casey smirked, “How are you doing?”  
“Not bad, they are keeping me here overnight just to make sure, I have six stitches in my head and some bruised ribs but these pain killers are awesome. Did you guys win?”  
“We did”  
“Congrats, but now what am I going to do on Friday nights?”  
“There is always baseball season”  
“I’ll have to look into that” He could not wait to see Casey in that uniform.  
“Is Ellie here”  
“She was but our dad called, she needed to get him from the bar"  
Casey sat on the bed “Sounds like our dads would get along great.”  
“That’s one of the things me and Sarah bonded over”  
“You two seem great together”  
“We are just friends”  
“Really? I thought you two were a couple”  
“No way, we did kiss once but that was more of a hey neither of us has ever kissed anyone maybe we should try it, but it just verified that I am definitely gay” Chuck’s eyes went wide “Uh I’ve never actually said that out loud before, please Casey don’t tell anyone.” Chuck could have sworn Casey was leaning closer to him when Sarah walked through the door but it could have just been the pain killers messing with him.  
“Glad you’re okay Bartowski, see you around” He walked towards the door “Don’t take too long Sarah we need to get home”  
She handed Chuck a stuffed pineapple with a face on it. “This was the weirdest thing I could find at the gift shop, thought it would make you laugh”  
“Thanks”  
“What was that about? John usually doesn't talk to many people”  
“He was just letting me know Bryce is being sent to private school”  
"He may look tough, but deep down John is a teddy bear, he was worried about you"  
"Probably making sure his Tudor didn't get any brain damage"

After that Casey was more distant, their study time went down to one day a week, but Chuck still went to every baseball game and cheered him on. No matter what Chuck did he couldn't stop his feelings for Casey, they were made even more clear the night of Casey’s graduation when he announced that he would be leaving for South Carolina in less than a week for the Marines. Chuck left the party so no one would see him cry, that was the last time he saw him.

 

 

“Morgan why do you want to go to this stupid thing”  
“You only get one ten year reunion”  
“There is usually a fifteen and a twenty too, we only had one friend all four years of High School and we haven't talked to her since our summer road trip to New York after graduation”  
“Well now is our chance to talk to her, maybe ask her for John’s number, I can't believe neither of them has facebooks we can stalk”  
“Why would I want Casey’s number?”  
“Because you have been in love with him for fourteen years Chuckster”  
“Don’t call me that”  
“You didn't argue with me this time, that’s progress”  
“I haven't seen Casey since, shut up Morgan”  
“You spent the summer he left crying”  
“I did not cry”  
“You stole his letterman jacket and I bet it’s hanging in your closet right now”  
“I didn’t steal it, he gave it to me after one of the games when your clumsy ass dropped a chili cheese dog all over me and I had to take my jacket off so he gave me his”  
“And you never gave it back”  
“He never asked, now go pack our flight leaves early tomorrow”  
“Just admit, you never dated in High School then there was Will in college and then Lou last year, you never went past third base because you are holding out for John”  
Morgan wasn't wrong “Seriously Morgan get out of my room”  
“Just promise me if you pull the jacket out for some alone time, turn your music up”  
Chuck threw his shoe at Morgan as he ran from the room.

 

“Oh my god Chuck Bartowski is that you” he heard a familiar voice yell at him from across the room. He turned to see a stunning blonde in a red dress walking towards him with her arms out.  
“Sarah?”  
She wrapped her arms around him “It is so good to see you”  
“I’ve missed you, we have missed you, Morgan and me”  
“You and Morgan still talk?”  
“Yeah we live together”  
“Oh”  
“No, not like that, he is super straight” (Chuck finally came out to everyone his Junior year)  
“I am so sorry I didn't keep in contact after I left for Washington, life just got kind of crazy”  
“I understand. We tried looking you up on Facebook but didn’t have any luck”  
“Oh that’s because my last name is Walker now” She held up her left hand.  
“Congratulations, Is he here? I’d love to meet him”  
“No, he had to work, he is in the F.B.I too. It was hard enough for me to get time off. So what have you been up to?”  
“Well after Stanford me and Morgan opened a computer repair business called Nerd Herd”  
“What a fitting name” Chuck could have sworn his heart stopped when he heard the familiar deep voice behind him. “Casey?”  
“Hey Bartowski”  
Chuck resisted every urge in his body to wrap his arms around him and never let go.  
“You’re a few years late for your reunion” Morgan walked up “Hey Sarah, wow you look stunning”  
“She is married Grimes, back away” Casey growled and Chuck blushed at how turned on he was by it. “I was too busy fighting for this country to go to my reunion, so Sarah invited me as he plus one”  
“It’s so good to see you Casey” Chuck couldn't stop the giant grin on his face.  
"I'm sure it is" Morgan elbowed Chuck, Chuck glared at him.  
“Hey, Morgan how about you show me where you got that drink” Sarah grabbed his hand dragging him away.  
“So you and Grimes?”  
“Are still best friends and own a business together, yes. How is like in the Marines?”  
“I really liked it, fighting for my country, but then I got discharged after, well that’s maybe a story for another time, but now I’m in private security”  
“Are you living here in Steele now?”  
“I’ve been moving around, but I’ve been in L.A for the last six months, celebrities pay very well”  
“So you’re saying that we have practically been neighbors for six months and haven't run into each other. I tried finding you and Sarah online but I had no luck, I’ve missed you both.”  
“I don’t do social media”  
“That doesn't surprise me” he smirked "You were the only person in our school who didn't have a phone"  
“I know you just got here but do you wanna head out and get dinner, catch up on the last thirteen years?”  
“I would love that”

 

“Well if it isn’t Chuck Bartowski”  
“Wow Bryce, still living at home I see” Casey growled. Which he really needed to stop because it was slowly killing Chuck.  
“John Casey couldn’t make it as a Marine so now you’re back here taking Chuckie here on a pity date”  
“Please just leave Bryce” Chuck begged  
“You ruined my life, Chuck”  
“Pretty sure you beating people up was the reason you got send away, not my fault you’re an asshole”  
“Well I own this restaurant and I think you two should leave”  
“You mean daddy owns this restaurant but is too busy creeping on the freshly turned eighteen-year-olds to take care of the place and since you couldn't get into college you got stuck here taking care of it while Chuck here graduated in the top of his class at Stanford and runs a very successful business, jealous” Casey smirked.  
“Get out of here now” Bryce yelled.  
"Gladly, I'm sure the food here sucks anyway"  
Even though they had only ordered waters Casey handed the waitress a tip as they left.

“I wish I could have punched him in his stupid face, just once”  
“Me too but I didn't want to spend the night locked up”  
“So now what?”  
“What hotel are you staying in?”  
“I’m actually staying at my dad’s”  
“Sarah got us a fancy hotel room, with fancy room service, we could go there and maybe rent a movie”  
“I wrote you” Chuck blurted out, “I wrote you every day while you were in boot camp but I never sent them and I have regretted it every day since, I wish I kept in contact with you and Sarah”  
“And I have spent every day regretting not kissing you in the hospital or any other day after that” He grabbed the front of Chuck’s shirt pulling him into a kiss.  
“Yup that was, wow, we should do that more”  
Casey pushed him against the side of his rental car. “God Bartowski” he growled, pressing against him “All those nights studying, all the times I looked up into the stands and saw you cheering me on wearing my number. Seeing you in my letterman jacket. But being a star athlete in the state of Texas I was too scared to come out and when you came out to me in the hospital that night, I was envious of how brave you were”  
“I’ve been waiting to kiss you since I first saw those striking blue eyes of yours” Chuck cupped Casey’s face in his hand pulling him into a kiss. “I’ve been waiting for you John, for fourteen years”  
“Hey losers” Bryce yelled “I said get the fuck out here, we don't allow that gross shit”  
“I’ll be right back” Casey smirked.

 

“Casey that was really stupid, but also really hot” He put an ice pack on Casey’s knuckles. “Once again my knight in shining armor coming to my rescue”  
“It felt great”  
“I’m so glad we both escaped this town”  
“Let’s order some food and find a movie, I texted Sarah and told her to find somewhere else to stay”  
Chuck took off his shoes before sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard, he grabbed the menu off the side table “Holy crap, have you seen these prices?”  
“It’s room service, what did you expect” Casey took his shoes off before sitting next to Chuck  
“There is a steak dinner for two, four sides to share and a bottle of wine and dessert”  
“Sounds good, don’t care what the price, Sarah’s card is attached to the room, and she married some rich asswipe” Casey ordered their meal while Chuck scrolled through the movies to rent.  
“Have any movies in mind?”  
“Don’t care, wasn't really planning on watching it” He pulled Chuck into a kiss. Chuck moved so that he was straddling Casey’s thighs. The kissing was hot and sloppy as they moved their hips together, trying to get the much-needed friction.  
He tried to push Casey’s shirt off “This needs to go”  
“Uh, I’m, the thing is” Casey took a deep breath  
“I’m sorry, we don’t need to rush this, I’ve just dreamt about this moment for so long I didn't stop to think what you were wanting plus I'm a virgin so I have no idea what I'm doing and I'm actually kinda freaking out so maybe we should slow down a bit”  
"A virgin?" Casey raised a brow  
"As I said, I've been waiting for you"  
“Can you get up”  
Chuck climbed off Casey’s lap and stood awkwardly next to the bed. Casey stood in front of him, “Two years ago, I was taken, I was kept in a cave for almost a year where every day I was whipped, stabbed, cut, you name it. My chest and back are covered in scars”  
“I'm so sorry that that happened to you Casey” Chuck's eyes were filled with tears.  
“I'm okay Chuck”  
“If it makes you more comfortable you can keep your shirt on”  
“I just didn't want you to freak out when you saw them, no one has seen them except for the men who rescued me and the people in the hospital”  
“Is that why you aren't in the Marines anymore?”  
“I was honorably discharged, even got a metal for my bravery”  
Chuck pulled Casey into a hug and didn't let go until their dinner arrived.


	2. Chuck and Casey VS A Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make up for the last thirteen years

“Do you think Sarah and Morgan are mad we ditched them?”  
“Sarah might be a bit upset because I was supposed to spend some time in Washington, but she will get over it, we can go visit her some other time.”  
“How long do you think this road trip will take?”  
“Well it's only twenty hours if we drive straight through, but I think the point of a road trip is to stop and enjoy the sights”  
Chuck was looking through his closet at his dad’s house “I think I can find some things in here to pack since I was only planning on being away from home for one night” Chuck pulled out something “Like this”, he put on Casey’s letterman jacket.  
“Do you ever plan on giving it back?”  
“You can come get it” Chuck smirked  
Casey pinned Chuck up against the wall. “Looks better on you” he kissed Chuck before dropping to his knee. He made quick work of getting Chuck’s pants undone and pushed down to his ankles along with his briefs.  
Casey kissed along Chuck’s hips while he stroked him to full hardness.  
“I used to have fantasies about this” Chuck ran his fingers through Casey’s hair “Except I was on my knees and you were wearing one of your jerseys and nothing else.”  
“I have it in storage somewhere, we can make that happen” he smirked up at Chuck before taking him into his mouth. He starts with his lips wrapped around just the tip sucking with every stroke of his tongue over the leaking slit. Chuck resisting the urge to thrust into him.  
“Tell me more of your fantasies” Casey growled before taking Chuck back into his mouth.  
“In the locker room after a game, you would be all alone, fuck Casey that feels so good, you would be alone in the showers and I would come in and you would press my chest against the wall and fuck me, pretty sure they were all sports-related even though, oh do that again” Chuck moaned “Even though I hate sports, you just looked so good in uniform. There were a few were you threw everything off the table and bent me over right there in the library” Chuck thrust forward “I’m gonna come, oh my god John”  
After Chuck returned the favor they packed up Casey’s rental car and headed out.

 

“Well Mr. Casey-Bartowski are you ready to take my virginity”, a slightly drunk Chuck says as he walked into their hotel suite bathroom stripping off his clothes on his way  
“I can’t believe we just got married in Vegas”  
“What if our sex life is horrible and we have to get divorced?”  
“Shut up Bartowski and get in the shower”  
“Our room has a pool, a very high up pool, we should skinny dip”  
“After we consummate this marriage”  
“I’m nervous”  
“We will only do what you are comfortable doing”  
“What happens if I don’t like being a bottom even though I’m pretty sure I am but what if I hate it and want to be a top but you are a top and we are both tops and then we can never have sex and oh my god.”  
“Chuck”  
“What?”  
“Calm down, breath,” Casey started washing Chuck’s body “We will only do what you are ready for and what you feel comfortable doing. It’s going to take a while to get you prepped, you have time to decide. Also, I never said I was a dedicated top”  
“Yeah your fingers are like twice the size of mine and i’ve only ever had two of my own fingers in me, and your dick is well it’s thick”  
“I’ll spend all day getting you nice and open until you are begging for it” Casey growled in his ear, running his finger between Chuck’s cheeks, teasing at his hole.  
“I like that plan” Chuck moaned when Casey applied pressure to his hole. “We should get out of here”

Chuck nervously laid down on the bed staring up at the ceiling.  
“You gonna look at me or just the ceiling” Casey joked. “Roll over and face me, put your leg up over my hip”  
Chuck did as he was told, he moved his head onto the same pillow as Casey. “I can’t believe that I get to stare into your blue eyes for the rest of my life”  
“You don’t have to hit on me, I already married you”

Chuck wasn't sure how long they laid there kissing, Casey's fingers opening him up, it could have been five minutes it could have been five hours. All Chuck knew is that it felt amazing and he has already covered Casey's stomach in his come once and he feels like he is going to explode again.  
“I think” he panted, “I think I'm ready”  
“Get on all fours”  
Chuck did, looking back over his shoulder to watch Casey line himself up before taking his place between Chuck's spread thighs “Stay relaxed and please tell me if it hurts” Casey took his time pushing the tip of his cock into his husband. “How does it feel?”  
“It's slightly painful but also the best feeling in the world”  
Casey laughed pushing in a little more, Chuck buried his face into a pillow moaning loudly. Casey pushed in deeper.  
“Stop, stop” Chuck tensed up  
“Stay relaxed” Casey ran his hand up and down Chuck's back.  
“Sorry”  
“Don't apologize, we can stop”  
“No, no keep going, just needed a second”  
Casey did a few short thrusts before pushing farther in.  
“Do we have to do it like this?”  
“I just told you we can stop”  
“I mean me like this, I want to see you”  
“This is just easier on you” Casey slowly pulled out “but we can try either you on top or you on your back”  
“Um I don't know, sorry if I'm making this not good”  
“You need more confidence, my first time lasted less than a minute and was embarrassing as hell” Casey put a towel down on the big chair in the corner of their room “Sit on my lap”  
Casey ran his hand along Chuck's back as they kissed. He added some more lube to his cock and Chuck's hole, he lined Chuck up “Take your time”  
Chuck maybe went a little too fast, but he would never admit that because the second Casey hit his prostate he forgot all about the slight pain.  
“Oh my god, why have I never done this before, oh my god” Chuck couldn't stop all the noises he was making “Your fingers felt good but holy shit this is, fuck I love you”  
Casey laughed “you're cute”  
“I didn't know cute was in John Casey's vocabulary”  
“Less talking, more moving”  
Chuck moved his hips back and forth a few times before moving himself up and down.  
“Feels so good” Casey growled.  
“Please” Chuck huffed “Touch me, I need to come” He moved his hips as fast as he could.  
Casey only had to stroke him a few time until his hand and chest were covered in Chuck’s release.  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s hips thrusting up into him until he came.  
Chuck collapsed onto Casey, burring his face in the crook of Casey’s neck.  
“So is our marriage doomed because of bad sex?”  
Chuck laughed “Shut up”  
“We need to clean up before we get stuck together”  
“I can’t move”  
“Then hold on”  
Chuck wrapped his arms around Casey’s neck as he stood up he wrapped his legs around Casey’s waist. Casey laid Chuck down on the bed where he could see Casey in the bathroom, through the glass wall that separated the shower and bathtub from the bedroom, when they first got to their suit Chuck wondered why anyone would want that, but now laying there watching Casey naked and filling up the bathtub was weirdly hot.  
“Do I need to carry you to the tub too?”  
“I mean you are sooooo strong” Chuck fluttered his eyelashes.  
Casey huffed. “You’re ridiculous”  
After a nice long relaxing bath with a lot of kissing and a very embarrassing moment when the cleaning lady accidentally walking in on Chuck on his knees in front of Casey because Casey looked so good all dressed up Chuck couldn't help himself, they went out to a way to fancy restaurant for dinner. Then argued over what show to see, Casey won with Cirque Du Soleil because there was no way he was seeing Thunder from Down Under, no matter how much Chuck begged. 

 

Chuck's face was pressed against the glass looking down at the las vegas strip Casey's fingers laced through his holding them above his head, the beautiful clink of their wedding rings hitting together while Casey pounded into him.  
“Is it a bad time to say I don’t like heights”  
“This was your idea”  
“Right there” Chuck moaned “To swim”  
“Naked” he kissed along Chuck’s shoulder up his neck.  
“Harder, please, oh my god”  
“This position sucks, fucking in a pool sucks”  
“You're husband sucks too” Chuck laughed, “Let's get out of here and finish somewhere else”  
“I can fuck you up against one of the windows if you want the view”  
“No thanks, I have an idea, let's get in the shower”  
Now Chuck's back was pressed against the cool tile, his legs wrapped around Casey's hips, doing his best to hold onto Casey's shoulders and he slammed into him.  
“Is this how you imagined it, in the locker room”  
“This is better, so much better” Chuck moaned 

“Are we going to explore Vegas or drive somewhere else? it’s day two and we have only left the room once”  
“You are the one who ordered us too many mimosas and got us day drunk then proceeded to propose to me, which lead us to spending the rest of the time naked”  
“Let’s go out to dinner, and we have to gamble at least once”  
“Are you asking me on a date Mr. Casey-Bartowski?”  
“Yes. I'll never get tired of hearing that, or seeing you naked” Chuck pulled on the towel bringing Casey closer. “I love you so much”  
“You too Chuck” Casey struggled saying that out loud, he did love Chuck, but until they got together the last person he said it too and heard it from was his mom, who died when he was ten. He and Sarah were super close and of course, they knew they loved each other but it was just something neither of them said and well their dad could care less.

He took Chuck to see Thunder from Down Under after he won five hundred bucks on a slot machine.

Chuck stretched the best he could in the front seat of the rental, he laid the seat back since he was having trouble sitting down after the last two days and he ended up falling asleep.  
“Where are we?”  
“Almost to a campground somewhere in Utah”  
“Utah is the opposite way we need to go”  
“It's not that far off, plus it's our honeymoon we can do whatever we want”  
“What's wrong with a hotel room with electricity and a mattress”  
“I stopped and got us a few supplies, it's one night Bartowski, you will survive”  
“please tell me there is food”  
“Of course there is, but you will have to cook it”  
“Over a fire? Are you trying to torturing me?” Chuck paused realizing what he just said “Oh shit I didn't mean that, I'm so sorry”  
“It's okay Chuck” He grabbed Chuck's hand  
“Seriously that was such a stupid thing to say, I'm such a jackass”  
“Stop it, it's fine, I think this is it” they pulled up to the front gate and paid for a site, Casey passed the map to Chuck that had their site circled.  
“How nostalgic, our site number is 124”

 

They laid the backseat down in their rental Jeep and curled up on an air mattress that barely fit. They had the back open so they could enjoy the view of the stars over the mountains and feel the warmth from the fire.  
“Do you think once we get back to California things will change? I Mean we are married and we don't even have a place together, I live with Morgan in a small two bedroom house, we run a computer repair company from our basement. And you are running around L.A making sure celebrities don't get mobbed by crazy fans living in hotel rooms. Our lives are so different and we just got married after thirteen years apart”  
“Don't start panicking now Chuck. We will figure it out, and yes what we did was pretty stupid but i wouldn't change it and just for the record I'm not living with Grimes”  
“Have fun telling him that, he has this ten-year plan where we raise kids together in the same house. Wait I don't even know if you want to have kids, that's something we should have talked about, oh my god I'm panicking again”  
“I've haven’t put too much thought into it, if you want kids I'd like to have kids with you but if not I'm fine either way. But let's enjoy our honeymoon before we start naming them”  
“as long as we don't ask Ellie for help, you know she had us all believe she was going to name her baby Grunka”  
“What the hell is that”  
“A spoon from Ikea”  
Casey laughed. “Clara is a much better name. I always thought if I had a daughter her name would be Amelia after my mom who was named after her grandmother”  
“It's beautiful”  
“Let's put the fire out and get some sleep”  
“I love you, John”  
“Love you, Chuck”

 

A few hours later Casey was woken up to Chuck’s hand down his sweatpants stroking him to hardness. “You just can't stop can you?” Casey laughed.  
“Want me to stop?”  
“Never” He gripped Chuck’s hair tilting his head back so he could kiss him  
“Since there is nowhere to really clean up, I figured I just use my mouth” he smirked  
Casey lifted his hips so he could push his pants down “Flip over so I can suck you off too”  
“Oh that's hot” Chuck scrambled to get up and get his pants off and hit his head on the ceiling  
“Calm down Bartowski, don’t knock yourself out”  
Chuck didn't realize just how difficult it would be, first of all they were both too tall to be sleeping in the back of a jeep, all the tricks he had learned that Casey loved don’t work the same when things were upside down and he was having trouble doing anything when he was blissed out and trying not to come too fast. But of course he did come way too fast but that was okay because then he could focus on Casey and he couldn't get enough of how Casey felt in his mouth, how he tastes and oh the wonderful sounds he made.

The next day they drove up the mountains to a little cabin in the middle of nowhere.  
“Casey I’m not going on a hike”  
“You’re acting like it’s the end of the world”  
“My ass hurts”  
“I promise a massage after”  
“What body part?”  
“All of them”  
“Fine” Chuck huffed as he put his shoes on. “And next time we are on the road we are getting a super greasy burger, fries, and soda, I miss shitty food and sugary drinks”  
“You’re a child”

They didn’t make it very far before Chuck started complaining “The only thing keeping me going is getting you to stare at your ass”  
“When we get back you can get a closer look if you want”  
“Is that your way of asking me to fuck you?”  
“Come on, I want to make it to the top to watch the sunrise”  
“Now you’re being romantic, who are you”  
“You know if you talked less you may walk faster”  
They barely made it to the top in time to see the sunset. “Casey this is breathtaking”  
“I told you it would be worth it”  
“Can I have your ring so I can re-propose?”  
“No, but you can get your ass over here and kiss me”  
“You know we are going to have to get re-married, our sisters are going to kill us”  
“Only if you wear a dress”  
“Is that a kink of yours John?” Chuck wrapped his arms around Casey’s neck.  
Casey grabbed his hips pulling their bodies together. “No, but it feels like it’s one of yours”  
“No, nope, no. And as for this”, he pressed into him “I feel like I’ve been in a constant state of arousal since I heard your voice at the reunion, so that’s just my new normal now” he laughed.  
“We should get back to the cabin before it gets too dark and we can’t see”  
“Can we make love in front of the fireplace?”  
The kiss Chuck got from Casey was all the motivation he needed to hike back to the cabin.

They barely made it into the cabin before they were striping each other's clothes off while kissing and tripping over themselves and bumping into to everything, the movies make it look so much easier, and sexier.  
“Go get the lube and a blanket, I’ll light a fire”  
Chuck laid some blankets and pillows down on the floor then went and poured himself a glass of wine and Casey some scotch. He sat them on the coffee table before laying down next to his husband, who was laying on the blanket waiting for him.  
Casey rolled over pulling Chuck against him, they slowly moved their hands all over each other’s bodies, Casey’s finger’s slowing moving in and out of Chuck.  
“One day I want to do this to you, slowly open you up, I want you to feel what it’s like, I want to be inside of you”  
“Later” Casey growled. He pushed Chuck onto his back, Chuck put his knees up spreading his legs so Casey could slot himself between them. The movements were slow and the kisses were passionate. It was amazing and everything both of the wanted and needed. A few hours later after a shower and a nap in front of the fireplace, Chuck did as promised and spent his time opening him up slowly then making love to him.


	3. epilogue

When they got home, Ellie yelled at them for what felt like a week but forgave them after she watched the video they bought just for her. Casey ended up moving in with Chuck and Morgan, and the dog Morgan rescued while they were gone for almost three weeks. It was a fluffy brown thing he named Chewie, Casey acted like he hated him but Chuck has multiple pictures proving otherwise. Casey found his old jersey and although it didn’t fit anymore, they still acted out some fantasies with Chuck wearing it.

On their one year anniversary, they bought their own house after Chuck and Morgan opened a storefront for the Nerd Herd and Morgan moved in with his girlfriend Alex. It was Casey who brought home a puppy a month later, he said he found it on the side of the road, but Chuck found the paperwork from the kennel. It was a Golden Retriever mix they named Vega. 

It was a little over three years after they got married that they adopted their son Garrison Alexander (which is Casey's middle name too) he was three. Two years and one unsuccessful try later they had a daughter via a surrogate, they named her Amelia Faye.

It was their ten year anniversary when they renewed their vows, this time with Sarah, her husband and their son, Morgan, Alex and their twins and Ellie, Devon and their four kids. Even Vega was there wear the tie Casey denied buying him. And no Chuck didn’t wear a dress.


End file.
